Black Hole
|classification = Akuma Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 2,000,000 Power |tag_team(s) = 4D Killer Combo (Pentagon) |trademark_technique(s) = Black Hole Absorption, Shadow Travel |family = Pentagon (Cousin) ・設定初出＝原作終了後の特集本のQA（嶋田先生の回答） 　・Ⅱ世究極タッグ編扉の過去のタッグ紹介で「実は従兄弟同士」としれっと記載 　・絵本の表紙裏に「従兄弟タッグ」の記載 　・新装版コミックの巻末キャラ紹介で「幼少期から知己の従兄弟」と記載 Bermuda (Father), Bermuda III (Unknown) Apegon (Cousin) Hexagon (Uncle) |japanese_voice = Daisuke Gori, Kazuhiko Kishino (Episodes 88~90 and Movie 4) |anime = Episode 48A |manga =Chapter 122 |birthday = 7th July Kinnikuman: Volume 58: Calendar}} is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman. 'About' Black Hole was one of the Seven . He possessed the ability to travel through shadows and the hole in his head lead to another dimension, which he could suck his opponents into like a black hole. Black Hole's body is linked to the dimension, and any wound he receives creates a small crack in the dimension, giving his opponent a way to escape. In the movie Counterattack! The Underground Space Chojins he is revived by Hydra King as the more powerful , but he is eventually defeated by Ramenman. Personality Black Hole has a very gentlemanly demeanour, and will often converse with his opponent (usually in an attempt to trick them). Appearance He had an all black body and a giant hole in his head in place of a face. 'Story' 'Kinnikuman ' Seven Devil Chojin Arc Black Hole first appears alongside Buffaloman and the other Devil Chojin after the 21st Chojin Olympics. Kinnikuman: Chapter 122 He was sealed away with six other chojin, due to their excessive level of violence and brutal fighting techniques, and was sealed away - by 100,000 chojin - into a space "roach motel", which acted as a prison. Kinnikuman - during a celebration of his victory in the Olympics - is thrown so high that he strikes a button on their makeshift prison, which releases them. They travel to Earth to disturb a Chojin Fan Appreciation Event, and Warsman attacks one of them in self-defence. Warsman's hand goes through the man's face, where it is revealed he is Black Hole. Black Hole wishes to be the first to challenge Kinnikuman, but Buffaloman breaks apart Meat Alexandria's body as an incentive for Kinnikuman to fight, as he must win matches to get back body parts. Kinnikuman: Chapter 123 Black Hole confiscates Meat's torso. Despite initially having taken his torso, the match against Black Hole is to retrieve Meat's right arm. Kinnikuman: Chapter 127 Black Hole - after lighting a fire - realises Kinnikuman has not arrived and threatens to destroy Meat's arm, but Kinnikuman seemingly arrives in perfect health. He blocks a punch from Black Hole, which Black Hole notes is with his left hand despite being right-handed, and Black Hole also notes that his body is no longer muscular. Black Hole and his teammates reveal this is an intruder, only to beat him until he is bleeding profusely, and they show that this was Terryman. The real Kinnikuman appears and challenges Black Hole to fight. Kinnikuman: Chapter 128 They fight in a Solar House Death Match at Korakuen Stadium. Kinnikuman initially thought that this was to be nice, as the Solar House made it warmer inside the ring while it was cold outside, but Black Hole's real reason was so that he could use his Shadow Travel technique. Kinnikuman begins the match with a punch, but his arm gets stuck in the hole in Black Hole's face. After a flurry of punches, Kinnikuman finally escapes, and kicks at Black Hole's chest, only to get his body stuck within the chest. Kinnikuman is soon spat out, only for Black Hole to use Shadow Travel. He uses a German Suplex upon Kinnikuman, before trapping him in a Cobra Twist. Kinnikuman: Chapter 219 He proceeds to clone his bodies and fill the ring with them, as all of them attack Kinnikuman at once, but Kinnikuman uses a Sun Muscle to dissipate the fake Black Hole clones. Kinnikuman lands a Flying Body Scissors Drop. The inside of the hole on Black Hole's head then becomes a portal into space, which sucks Kinnikuman inside. Kinnikuman: Chapter 130 Kinnikuman manages to escape and breaks through the Solar Dome back into the ring. Kinnikuman smashes down on Black Hole with a Nikudan Elbow Drop, which effectively knocks out Black Hole and allows Kinnikuman to win and retrieve Meat's right arm. He appears again, alongside SteCase King, Mister Khamen, and The Mountain. Kinnikuman: Chapter 143 This happens during Kinnikuman's fight with Atlantis as part of Atlantis' Akuma Chojin Blood Bind technique, where his spirit restrains Kinnikuman. He is stopped only by Brocken Jr., who travels - via a spell by Mongolman - to the spirit realm to fight Black Hole. He is implied to have defeated Black Hole, whereby he returns to the realm of the living and Kinnikuman can continue his match unhindered. Kinnikuman: Chapter 145 Dream Chojin Tag Arc In the Dream Chojin Tag Arc, the 4D Killer Combo are introduced by Mayumi Kinniku and Harabote Muscle as a chosen team for the tournament, and described as having excellent midair techniques. Kinnikuman: Chapter 210 The 4D Killer Combo await the Muscle Brothers by standing on the ceiling above the first ring, and - as the Muscle Brothers enter - drop down upon them as a preemptive attack. Kinnikuman: Chapter 214 Kinnikuman strikes at Pentagon, who retaliates with a Flying Body Attack, but Kinnikuman throws him out of the ring when a 4D Warp is used (allowing Black Hole to suck Pentagon into his body). This counter allows Pentagon to appear behind Kinnikuman and strike him in the face with an Elbow Bat. Kinnikuman ignores Kinnikuman Great's attempt to tag in, despite bleeding profusely, and this allows Black Hole to swap places with Pentagon. Black Hole throws Kinnikuman to the ropes; Kinnikuman Great reassures Kinnikuman they are equals, but Kinnikuman is determined to prove himself to what he considers his master. He still tags in Kinnikuman Great, despite his reservations, who uses a martial arts kick to attack Black Hole. They exchange several blows, but Kinnikuman Great temporarily incapacitates Black Hole with a Rolling Savate. The other teams leave their rings, so that they may watch the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 215 Black Hole catches Kinnikuman Great off-guard and throws him to the ropes, in an attempt to engage in a German Suplex, but Kinnikuman Great counters with a Reverse Kick. Kinnikuman worries about loses the spotlight, as he starts to argue with Kinnikuman Great and trust breaks down, and this leads to the 4D Killer Combo gaining an advantage. As the 4D Combo use 4D Warp again, Great throws Kinnikuman out of the ring so that he may strike Pentagon midair. This fatigues both Pentagon and Great. Kinnikuman locks Black Hole in a Boston Crab, while Pentagon uses Chronos Change, which reverses their positions and allows Black Hole the upper hand. Each move Kinnikuman uses on Black Hole becomes countered with Pentagon's Chronos Change, and - as Great comes to the defence - Pentagon uses Time Stop to freeze Great and stop him with a Pile Driver. They stop Great with a 4D Cross. Kinnikuman tries to counter with a White Hole, but Black Hole's body is now double-layered. Kinnikuman: Chapter 216 Kinnikuman tries to fight alone, using a Body Slam on Pentagon, but Pentagon uses Chronos Change to switch Kinnikuman's place with Black Hole. 4D Combo tries to use a 4D Cross on Kinnikuman, but he counters with advice from the voice of Great. Kinnikuman forcibly spins the star on Pentagon's face, making him turn back time and enabling Kinnikuman to use a Pile Driver attack. Great tries to escape through Black Hole, grabbing his mask in the process, but Black Hole closes access to his dimension. Black Hole and Great fight within the dimension, and Great uses a Kinniku Buster to defeat Black Hole, while Kinnikuman uses the Kinniku Driver to defeat Pentagon. They combine their attacks into a Muscle Docking, which allows them to win the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 217 Kinnikuman (2011) Perfect Large Numbers Arc While waiting for Ramenman to appear, Dalmatiman is surprise-attacked by Black Hole. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 9 The match takes place on the Great Wall of China; Dalmatiman counters Black Hole's attacks with a Doggy Nail Kick, but his foot goes directly through Black Hole's face. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 15 They exchange in a series of blows, until Black Hole appears in eight different places using his four-dimensional powers, and all eight attack Dalmatiman. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 16 Dalmatiman is able to counter with a Speckle Control, followed by a Dalmatiman Clutch. After changing his head into a dog's head, he is able to track Black Hole's scent and rips the real Black Hole back into the match (after Black Hole tries to hide in his shadows). He engages in a series of attacks, the Mad Dog Tooth, which tears chunks of Black Hole's flesh from his body. This is followed with a Mad Dog Flip. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 17 He uses a Salivating Shield to stop shadows from reaching Black Hole, which stops him from disappearing and reappearing at will. To counter Black Hole's Black Hole Absorption, he uses his Speckle Control once more to focus his spots on his stomach, before using a Speckle Bomb. The canon - that emits from this attack - plugs up Black Hole's face hole. He then proceeds with his finisher: Dog Ear Crush. Black Hole dislodges the canon. After Black Hole retries his attack, Dalmatiman uses his Doggy Nails and Speckle Control to counter once again. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 18 Black Hole uses an Extreme Black Hole to suck the entire body of Dalmatiman inside him, but Black Hole lures him back out using a bone-shaped hole, which enables him to use a flying-knee strike to Dalmatiman's face. He ultimately defeats Dalmatiman with a Fourth Dimension Kill. This knocks out Dalmatiman and secures a win for the Justice Chojin, but Black Hole uses a Red Mantle of Death to decapitate Dalmatiman, foiling his suicide attempt. (More to Come) Jak Chi first appears during the Perfect Origin Arc. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 30 He arrives as part of the second group of the Perfect Chojin, where Nemesis speaks as their leader. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 31 Jak Chi taunts Geronimo that he shall die, if he enters a ring with all the Perfect Chojin now gathered in one place, but Geronimo blows them away with his Apache War Cry. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 32 Jak Chi retaliates with a Boiling Shot, before Marvellous and the others continue the attack. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 33 Jak Chi then goes to a seven-stepped pyramid to begin a new tournament against the Seigi Chojin and Akuma Chojin. Kinnikuman: Chapter 33-34 Jak Chi is assigned to fight Black Hole. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 43 He hovers in the air above the ring-post, with steam that emits from his feet, and uses Boiling Shot upon Black Hole, who howls in pain, but - using the shadow of the Boiling Shot - Black Hole manages to escape. Black Hole gains the advantage with a Front Suplex. He later avoids another Boiling Shot by expanding the hole upon his head. Black Hole lands a Body Press on Jak Chi, but a second attempt at a Front Suplex is countered by Jak Chi's use of a Boiling Shot that reverses the direction of the suplex. Jak Chi tries another Boiling Shot, but Black Hole escapes with a Shadow Hiding technique. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 44 Jak Chi aims his Boiling Shot at the shadows,which causes damage to Black Hole, until Black Hole splits into multiple shadows. Eight versions of Black Hole appear, but Jak Chi uses Boiling Shot to attack all eight shadows. Jak Tea then uses Eye Dowsing. This forces the shadows to disappear until only the real Black Hole remains, and - when Jak Chi uses another Boiling Shot - Black Hole counters with a Glory Hole. Black Hole then uses a Canadian Back-Breaker and a Reverse Deadly Drive, but Jak Chi counters with a Double Boiling Shot, a Kick Fireball and Drill Dowsing. He Jak Tea finds an underground spring with the final technique, which causes a burst of water to shoot upward. The steam blocks out all sunlight, leaving Black Hole unable to uses shadows to escape. Jak Chi gains the advantage with a series of blows and techniques. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 45 He taunts Black Hole with a hint of shadow from his Coolant Shot, but he makes the shadow disappear at the last moment and uses a Faucet Crusher. Black Hole retaliates with poking him in the eyes and kicking him in the groin, and support from Buffaloman and Springman motivate him by offering support. He uses Extreme Black Hole to suck in everything in sight. Black Hole is incapacitated, but the match cannot end as his hand is still moving. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 46 It is revealed that even light itself was pulled into Black Hole's Extreme Black Hole, and this leads to him communicating psychically with Pentagon. He then uses a Fourth Dimension Cross, which causes him to turn into Pentagon. Pentagon attacks Jak Chi with Angel Wing Claws, which burns Jak Tea's flesh about his face. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 47 Pentagon attacks with a series of blows, ending with Space Shuttle and Space Falcon, and Jak Chi tries to retaliate again with a Faucet Crusher, but Pentagon stops it with a Chronos Change. This allows Jak Chi to take monumental damage. Pentagon then swaps places again with Black Hole. This defeats Jak Chi. (More to Come) 'Techniques' ; ; * Black Hole sucks his opponents into his realm using the centre of his face. ; : ; 'Career Information' Championships *Pluto Junior Heavyweight ;Titles *Seven Devil Chojin ;Nicknames * * * * * ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O unknown number of opponents *X Kinnikuman (Niku-dan Elbow Drop) *X Ramenman (???) (anime only) *O Dalmatiman (4D Kill) *O Jack Faucet (Four Dimension Kill) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : 4D Killer Combo (Pentagon) *O Joint Number One *X Muscle Brothers (Muscle Docking) 'Gallery' Black hole 4.png Black hole costume.png Black hole injured.png Black_Hole_b&w.gif Blackhole.jpg 'Trivia' *Black Hole was originally meant to be the leader of the Seven Akuma Chojin, but was replaced by Buffaloman. *'Submitted by:' Hara of Ōme, Tokyo *'Theme Song:' by Akira Kushida (feat. Daisuke Gouri as Black Hole) 'References' 'Navigation' ja:ブラックホール Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Living characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Male characters Category:Seven Akuma Chojin